Not always alone
by Sheankelor
Summary: This is a set of short stories featuring Setsuna far in the future of Crystal Tokyo. The person she has been waiting on has finally been reborn.  Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. Time to live

Title: Time to live  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-season (Corruption)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Time to live 

Pluto felt a small tremor, the barest wave in the time stream. A slow smile curved her lips. The one she had been waiting on was born. Searching the streams, she spotted the wave she was looking for and watched it until it drifted out of sight. _'Soon.. Soon I will be able to keep my promise.'_

------------------------------

Pluto walked through the Doors of Time. When they shut behind her, she knew that her future and past self were guarding them. It was her turn to live. The conspirators had been suppressed. Chaos was defeated for now, and would not be back until far into the future. And with that defeat, the major source of corruption was gone. Small Lady wasn't so small anymore, and her court was here to guard her and comfort her now. All of her pressing tasks were done.

Releasing her transformation, Setsuna headed to Serenity's office. After knocking on the door and entering, she was greeted with Serenity's knowing smiling. It was time for Setsuna to honor the promise that Serenity had wrangled out of her so many centuries ago. Setsuna was going to live as a normal person. Even if it was only for a short time. Still, Serenity asked the obvious question. "Is it finally time?"

Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter stared at them. Their faces all mirrored the same question. _Time for what?_

Setsuna nodded and a happy smile crept out. "I can finally keep my promise to you. The Doors are being guarded, and I will check them periodically."

Serenity held up a hand. "Don't worry about anything. Do you need our help? Or do you already know where he is?"

Comprehension flashed across the guardian senshi's faces. _'Naoki must be back.'_

Setsuna looked at Venus and Mercury. She didn't want to waste any time and those two could help her find him. "I can stand a small bit of help. All I know is his appearance, not his name or where on Earth he is living."

Mercury stood up and started out of the room. She stopped at the door. "I'll run through the data bases and see if I can find him. Venus, can you sense the ties of love that connect them?"

Venus narrowed her eyes and stared intently at Setsuna. "I can, but I think I'm going to need a map to pin point a location."

Mercury nodded. "There is one in the computer room." All three ladies headed out the door.


	2. Together again

Title: Together again  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (direction)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Together again

Setsuna feathered her hands through his rich brown hair. She had finally found him. Smiling, she remembered Serenity's reaction when Ami found out his name was Jonathan Standish, and Minako pointed her to England. Serenity had immediately flipped open a small notebook. Scanning down a list, she had picked up a pen and then wrote: Setsuna Meiou - ambassador to the United Kingdom.

Setsuna had felt a small ripple of panic. "I can't. How can I search for him if I'm the ambassador?"

Serenity had given her a small, stubborn smile laced with knowing. "I'm not losing touch with you. And I'm going to help the best way I can. I'm providing you with a job, place to live, and the means to get there." The smile had softened. "I'm giving you a past. Now the direction you move your future in is up to you, but only when you get there."

Watching Jonathan's sleeping face, Setsuna smiled. She was glad she hadn't argued, she still had the feeling she would have lost. She didn't get to keep the picture of him that Ami had found, either. Minako forbade it. _'And when the Goddess of Love tells you "no" in that tone, you listen... Goddess of Love...I'm sure she had everything to do with how we met. It was right out of a romance story.'_

Setsuna left her last meeting for the day, and walked down the street looking for a cafe that sold green tea. At that moment, even the British version would had been acceptable. The sky, which had not been overcast when she left the meeting, clouded over and rain started pouring.

Setsuna had just enough warning to dart into one of the nearby shops. Glancing about, she decided to buy an umbrella and then ask the clerk if there was a cafe that sold what she wanted. If the answer was yes, then she was going to ask for directions, and maybe a map. She had learned that some people loved to give convoluted directions just to get around the block.

After looking for about a minute, Setsuna realized that she had found probably the only store in London that didn't sell umbrellas. Resigning herself to a dousing, she went to ask for directions. As the clerk was demanding why a good cup of Earl Grey wouldn't do, _he_ walked up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing...", He cast a speaking glance at the clerk,"... that you were looking for a place the serves green tea. I know of a Japanese style tea house a little further in town. Would that be okay?"

Setsuna felt stunned. She wasn't sure if it was because he was offering her utmost desire at that moment, or because **he was** her utmost desire. Pulling herself together quickly, she nodded yes. "Can you write down the directions for me?"

Even as she mouthed the inane question, her mind was racing. How was she going to be able to see him again? Then he smiled. "I'm heading that way. Shall I show you?"

Setsuna knew she shouldn't accept, that was common sense, but she knew deep down she was going to. He stayed and had tea with her, and by the time they were done, they had set up another meeting.

Brushing a finger down his sleeping face, Setsuna felt a warm, happy feeling glowing in her chest. They were together again.


	3. Best laid plans

Title: Best laid plans  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (government)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Best laid plans

Setsuna stared at the e-mail in horror. Her quiet, small, country wedding was about to be transformed. Picking up the phone, she called Jonathan.

"Standish here."

"Jonathan..." Setsuna paused as she tried to figure out how to tell him.

Jonathan heard the hesitation in her tone. Something was bothering her. '_'I hope the bridesmaid's dress didn't catch on fire, the caterer didn't quit, or the church cancel us.'_ "What happened?"

"My friends, you know the ones I said most likely wouldn't make it..." She scanned back over the e-mail from Ami that said Usagi and Mamoru had completely rearranged their schedule and would be there in two weeks.

"They're coming? That's great!" Jonathan wondered why she wasn't happier. She had seemed so disappointed when she told him they might not be able to fly in.

Forcing a smile onto her face, one she knew would be real in less than ten minutes, she nodded in agreement. Then she remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes, it's great... but our wedding is about to change."

"Change?" Uncertainty crept into his voice.

Setsuna pulled herself the rest of the way together. "Change. Whenever a foreign King, Queen, Princess, and their entire entourage come to visit, things aren't so simple."

Because she had hinted that they were highly placed before, Jonathan quickly got over the stunned feeling of who her friends were, and started envisioning the fiasco his simple wedding was becoming. "The government is going to be involved, right?"

Setsuna sighed lightly. "Yes. Security, dignitaries... England's monarchy will most likely make an appearance."

"And the media will be having a field day." Closing his eyes for a moment, he saw the small rustic church changing into an ornate cathedral. "We have to change churches, don't we?"

Setsuna thought about it for the briefest of seconds. "No. Serenity would be mad if we did that. She wouldn't want us to change a single thing. Well, she would like us to add more food at the reception... but that would be it."

It took Jonathan a moment to realize that she meant the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. _'I know she said friend.. but first name only basis?'_ "Even if your Queen won't mind, I'm not sure about the English dignitaries."

Setsuna ran a hand through her hair. "Well... that means I need to get to work. As the ambassador, I need to arrange the Royal Visit any way. I'll try to keep our plans the same, or as close as possible. So, I'll see you tonight."

Jonathan had a feeling her efforts would be fruitless. "Good luck. See you this evening. Love you."

"Love you, too." Setsuna's smile melted into a honest one as she hung up the phone and looked back at the e-mail. A small happy bubble started deep in her chest and then slowly spread through her. The rest of the world may view their visit as a governmental duty, but Setsuna knew that her friends were coming to celebrate with her.


	4. Final Arrangements

Title: Final arrangements   
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (menopause)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Final arrangements 

Setsuna sat back in her seat and savored her cup of authentic green tea and a Makoto chocolate chip cookie. Across from her sat Usagi _'You would never guess she was Neo-Queen Serenity if you saw her right now.'_, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami.

Usagi shoved another cookie into her mouth while Rei frowned at her. "How many of those are you going to eat?"

Usagi shot an almost guilty look at her friend. Then, with skill born from much experience, Usagi answered her with her mouth full. "Mako doesn't get that much of a chance to bake anymore!" Then she grab another one off the plate.

Ami shared a smile with Setsuna. "The others will be here in the day before the wedding."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka are coming as well? Is that wise?"

Swallowing the cookie, Usagi's eyes rested on Setsuna, as the other girls went silent. "One and a half days is not going to change anything. And they deserve the break, too." Her tone broke no argument. Setsuna looked quietly into the face of her queen, and accepted her judgment. Usagi noticed her acceptance, and dropped the stern demeanor. "So, did the English monarchy accept that your wedding was not going to be changed, at least not much?"

Setsuna groaned softly. "Yes, for the most part."

Minako raised her eyebrow. "Most part? I was most emphatic that our queen and king were not accepting any changes, including your catering menu."

Setsuna kept her voice carefully neutral. "They insisted that a member of the English Queen's entourage would control the temperature. It seems that she has hot and cold spells, and they are going to make sure she is comfortable." 

Ami cocked her head to one side. "Hot flashes? She is around the right age for them."

Minako looked outraged. "You are going to be in a formal wedding dress, Jonathan is going to be in a tuxedo, **our** queen is going to be in a formal gown, **our** king is going to be in a full tuxedo, we are going to be in really short skirts, and they think their menopausal queen gets to control the temperature so that **she** can be comfortable?"

Setsuna shrugged. "It was that or change the church so she could have her own box. So, the service will be short, and the reception long. They don't plan to stay at that long. The menu is not to their liking."

Makoto gave an exaggerated sigh. "I wanted to make your cake."

Setsuna got another cookie. "I wish I had known you all were coming. I wouldn't have had the caterers do the cake then. I would have loved for you to have made it."

Minako caught the hint, and let the other subject go. "So, what are the plans for the next week? I know there is no way we get the week before your wedding free."

Usagi frowned at Minako. "There will be time enough to discuss that tomorrow. Tonight is a bridal shower. So," She glanced at the presents piled high in the corner. "lets have an evening of fun before we discuss work."

The others nodded in agreement as Usagi snatched the last cookie off the plate. Minako huffed up. "You had the most! Setsuna should have had more!"

Rei picked up the old argument. "It's just because you wanted it."

Makoto got up and set out the next plate. "I made extra." Then she slid a small cake in front of Setsuna. "And this is all yours."

The others gaped at the cake, and mewed in dissapointment.


End file.
